De perros y romances
by IriaCruz
Summary: Sirius tiene una clara meta: Demostrar a sus amigos que él puede ligar aún siendo un perro. Harry y Hermione se encuentran solos en una tienda de campaña. Y el joven Teddy Lupin intenta desesperadamente perder la virginidad, a pesar de que todos parecen estar en su contra ¿lo conseguirá o seguirá siendo virgen por los restos? Este fic es una regalo para: ¡ Aurora Caelestis
1. Merodeadores

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Por desgracia)

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" _

_Mi amigo invisible es: (redobles de tambor) ¡_ Aurora Caelestis! ¡Espero que te guste!

Primera petición:

Primera Generación - Merodeadores: Un momento de amistad y humor entre Remus, Sirius y James. Fanart: .com (/) clubs (/) marauders (/) images (/) 317807 (/) title (/) marauders-fan-art-fanart.

Ligando a lo perruno.

-Lo digo totalmente en serio, tíos. Podría ligarme a esas dos tías, ¡incluso en mi forma de perro! –dijo un joven y totalmente confiado Sirius Black.

Con un pelo algo largo, un tanto despeinado, acentuando ese aire rebelde y de malote que el chico tenía ya de por sí solo. Con unos ojos grises que parecían brillar eternamente con picardía y diversión.

-¡Venga ya, Canuto! ¡No seas tan fantasma! ¿Tú las has visto bien? –dijo James Potter, con las gafas algo torcidas y con un pelo que parecía más un desastroso nido de pájaros que otra cosa. Y es que aunque el chaval lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, no había encontrado peine ni magia alguna que pudiera lograr que su pelo estuviera decente.

-¿Qué si las he visto? ¡Claro que las he visto! ¡Cómo para no verlas, con lo buenas que están! –exclamó Sirius mirando a dichas chicas con una mirada demasiado lujuriosa, si las chicas se hubieran dado cuenta de su mirada…se habrían sentido violadas…

Remus Lupin rodó los ojos intentando, en vano, prestar atención al libro que sostenía entre sus pálidas y delgadas manos. Era un joven de cuerpo frágil, con un par de cicatrices, aunque dichas cicatrices no lo hacían ver menos atractivo, no por nada las chicas lo habían colocado en el quinto lugar de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts.

Sí, las chicas se reúnen para eso, pero esa es otra historia…

James negó con la cabeza.

-Siendo un perro ni se te acercarían. ¿Sabes por qué? –le dijo James, con una sonrisa burlona que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

-Porque tienes pulgas, ¡muchas pulgas! –Remus volvió a rodar los ojos ante el infantilismo de tal comentario.

-¡Eso fue solo una vez! ¡Pero ya no tengo pulgas!

-Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú…

-Chicos, ¿por qué no paráis de discutir? En cualquier caso, no tenéis forma de comprobar quien tiene razón. –intervino Remus, sin saber a lo que aquellas palabras conllevarían.

Sirius y James se miraron, con sonrisas igual de traviesas y malignas.

-Oh, no. –Se lamentó Remus –No pensaréis hacer lo que pienso que vais hacer ¿no?

-Bueno, si lo que piensas que pensamos hacer es que Sirius se transformé en el perro pulgoso que es…-Sirius asintió, para luego darse cuenta de lo que James había dicho y poner cara de ofendido – y que vaya junto a esas chicas e intente ligar con ellas…

-¡Estás en lo cierto! –exclamaron ambos, a la vez que se ponían espalda contra espalda y hacían una, muy ridícula, pose.

Remus suspiró con cansancio.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! –ladraba un enorme perro negro, al que dos chicas estaban acariciando, mientras reían.

-Aww, ¿quién es un buen perro? –decía una de las chicas, acariciándole debajo de la cabeza. El perro ladró. -¡Sí, tú eres un buen perro! –exclamó la chica, abrazando al perro contra sus pechos.

-Odio reconocerlo, pero…joder, que bien liga siendo un perro. –le decía James a Remus, viendo, no sin cierta envidia, la posición de Sirius. –Ojalá la pelirroja me abrazara así. –suspiró James.

-No me lo puedo creer. –dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza. -¡Se está aprovechando de esas chicas! ¡Solo le falta montarlas en su forma de perro!

Ambos hicieron cara de asco.

-Tío, eso es muy…espeluznante. –dijo James fingiendo un escalofrío o tal vez no lo fingió, vete tú a saber.

-Espeluznante es ver como Canuto está lamiendo las bubis de esa pobre chica. –dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño.

Ese día Sirius se lo pasó en grande y les demostró a sus amigos que incluso siendo un perro era capaz de ligar.


	2. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger

Segunda petición:

Segunda Generación - Harry Potter & Hermione Granger: Una historia en cuando Ron se va y deja a Harry y Hermione solos en la casa de campaña, ellos comiencen una relación. Me gustaría que huyeran juntos al final de la guerra. (Si tiene lemmon lo agradezco, sino no lo hay, no hay problema). Fanart: .com (/) clubs (/) harry-and-hermione (/) images (/) 32140397 (/) title (/) harmont-fanart

Hermione estaba destrozada, lloraba cuando creía que Harry no la veía, pero él siempre se daba cuenta de sus sollozos.

Ella se negaba a creerlo, parecía todo tan irreal, no podía creerse que Ron se hubiera ido, que los hubiera dejado.

-Volverá. –dijo Harry un día, Hermione estaba llorando contra la almohada pero paró de inmediato al oír la voz de Harry.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

-¿Y si no vuelve? –preguntó ella con los ojos rojos.

Él se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con sus cálidos y reconfortantes brazos, transmitiéndole tranquilidad y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estabilidad.

-Me tendrás a mí. –aseguró él.

-¿Y si tú también te vas? –Harry la estrechó contra él y le besó la cabeza.

-Yo nunca te voy a dejar. –le prometió y lo dijo con tanta seguridad y decisión, que Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que creerle.

-¡Vamos! ¡Baila conmigo! –exclamó Harry entrelazando su mano con la de ella y atrayéndola hacia sí.

La música sonaba, un suave y rítmico vals.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¡Estás loco! –le dijo, él rio y puso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientras que con la otra colocaba las manos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello.

-No seas aburrida, Mione. –le susurró él al oído, provocando que un cosquilleo le recorriera de arriba abajo.

Y bailaron, entre carcajadas y pisotones, pasos bien hechos y pasos desastrosos. Cuando la canción acabó se quedaron quietos, pero no se separaron.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, sus corazones iban a mil, por el baile, o al menos eso se decían a sí mismos.

-Hermione. –susurró Harry, mientras ella se perdía en los ojos de su mejor y más fiel amigo.

-Harry. –dijo ella, a la vez que ambos se iban acercando poco a poco, _casi _sin darse cuenta.

Ella se quedó en silencio, su respiración agitada, su corazón yendo a mil, la piel de gallina por la cercanía de él, el aliento de Harry provocándole cosquillas en la nariz…Y él clavó su mirada en ella, aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto le gustaban.

No sabría decir cuándo y mucho menos cómo. Pero de un momento a otro, sus labios habían colisionado con los de él, ¿o tal vez fueron los de él con los de ella? El beso era dulce, con tintes apasionado, un beso que desde luego era muy anhelado, pero que sin embargo les sabía a poco, como si ese beso solo fuera una pequeña muestra de lo que podrían obtener si seguían, llevando todo aquello hacia un nivel más alto y, desde luego, más serio, a la vez que placentero.

A ese beso le siguieron otros tantos, cada cual más apasionado que el anterior. Pequeñas mordidas traviesas, lenguas danzando al mismo son…

Y, de repente, la ropa sobraba, estorbaba, era innecesaria e inútil.

Lentamente se fueron deshaciendo de ella y solo quedaron ellos, ellos, los besos y una cama.

Las caricias, cada vez más atrevidas y lujuriosas, no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

-Te quiero. –le susurró Harry con ternura, mirándola con adoración, para seguidamente empezar a dejar un sendero de besos por el cuello de Hermione, que iba dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos cada vez más altos.

-Yo también…te quiero…-dijo ella entre gemidos.

Deseosa de explorar, Hermione empezó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, dejándose llevar por la pasión y por la emoción del momento.

-¿Estás preparada? –preguntó Harry, deteniendo sus besos y caricias, para observarla a los ojos.

-Sí. –contestó ella sin dudarlo, con una decisión que nunca antes había sentido.

Y él entró ella, ambos jadeantes y disfrutando de la unión, se volvieron uno.


	3. Teddy Lupin ¿el eterno virgen?

Tercera petición:

Tercera Generación - Harry Potter & Teddy Lupin: Una historia entre la relación de padrino/ahijado. Familiar/humor. Fanart: (/) search (/)teddy%20lupin.

El chico de pelo de un llamativo color azul besaba con pasión a la chica rubia. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, llamado Teddy Lupin.

Ambos separaron sus labios durante unos segundos, recuperando la respiración.

-¿Quieres…-preguntó el chico con nerviosismo, mientras señalaba con su cabeza la cama.

Victoire Weasley, la chica rubia, solo asintió, demasiado nerviosa como para decir algo.

Sería la primera vez de ambos y, a pesar de estar deseándolo, no podían evitar los nervios.

Llegaron a la cama, estaban a punto de desnudarse, cuando oyeron que alguien daba unos golpes en la puerta.

-Teddy, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó la voz de Harry Potter.

-Mierda. –susurró Teddy.

-¿No se suponía que hoy no iba a ver nadie en casa? –le preguntó Victoire a Teddy, enfadada.

-Bueno, no te cabrees. Que cuando fuimos a tu casa a hacerlo, también dijiste que no iba a ver nadie y tu padre poco más y me capa. –le contestó Teddy.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Teddy? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Voy a entrar. –anunció el padrino del chico.

Teddy hecho un rápido vistazo por toda la habitación. Su mirada se fijó en la cama.

-Ni de coña. –se adelantó a responder la chica, al ver las intenciones de su novio.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Meterte debajo de una cama o que todos se enteren y acaben matándome a mí y castigándote a ti? –replicó el chico.

La puerta empezó a abrirse, Teddy empujó, sin ninguna delicadeza, a Victorie al suelo y esta, a pesar del dolor en su codo, se metió con rapidez debajo de la cama.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? –preguntó, un algo envejecido, Harry Potter.

-¿Qué ruido? –preguntó Teddy, tirado en su cama, como si nada.

-Nada, olvídalo, serán cosas mías. –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza. –El caso es que quería hablar contigo de algo importante.

-Ajá. –dijo Teddy, mientras Harry se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama, junto a su ahijado.

-Verás, Bill me ha dicho que te encontró en la habitación de Victoire y no jugando a las cartas, precisamente- Mierda pensó el adolescente.

Teddy no dijo nada.

-El caso, es que creo que ha llegado la hora. –siguió diciendo Harry.

-La hora de qué. –cuestionó Teddy, presintiendo que algo mal.

-De tener la charla. –declaró con total seriedad.

Doble mierda pensó Teddy, mientras Victoire se aguantaba las ganas de reír para no ser descubierta.

-Como supongo que sabrás, o al menos eso espero, los niños no los trae la cigüeña. Ni nada por el estilo. –

-Eso ya lo sé, padrino. Creo que solo Lily piensa eso. –replicó el joven Lupin.

-Ya y… ¡Espera! ¿Quieres decir que Albus y James ya saben cómo se hacen los bebés? –preguntó un preocupado Harry.

-Albus no sé…Pero James…incluso creo que sabe más de eso que yo. –contestó Teddy.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién le habló de eso? –

-¡Y yo que sé! Lo único que sé es que James incluso sabe lo que es el kamasutra. –

Bien Teddy, bien, échale toda la mierda a James para que así no te den la charla. Juas Juas Juas. Que mente más maquiavélica tienes, tendrías que haber ido a Slytherin en vez de Griffindor. Espera, ¿por qué hablo en tercera persona?

-¡Por Merlín! –se escandalizó Harry, Teddy solo asintió. -¡Tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo! –dijo Harry levantándose, mientras Teddy murmuraba un: desde luego.

Y cuando Teddy ya se veía vencedor, Harry se giró y le dijo:

-Aun así, hablaremos más tarde y dile a Victoire que salga debajo de tu cama y que recoja su camiseta. –dijo señalando la camiseta de la chica que estaba encima de una lámpara. –Está de más decir que estáis castigados. –dijo Harry antes de salir.

-Mierda. –dijeron ambos adolescentes.

Más tarde, a la hora de la cena, Teddy se encontraría con un muy enfadado James Sirius Potter, que juraría venganza y acabar con él. Teddy le diría que la culpa a tenía él por estar tan salido y que no era nada personal, solo una cuestión de supervivencia.

Tiempo después, cuando Teddy por fin estaría a punto de perder la virginidad, Bill aparecería enfadado y lanzándole cuanta maldición se le ocurriera, por intentar "deshonrar" a su hija mayor.

Y cuando Teddy estuviera recuperándose en su habitación, James aparecería y le diría: Esto sí es personal. Y se reiría malvadamente.

Harry Potter también aparecería para acabar de darle la charla.

Pobre Teddy, él solo quería dejar de ser virgen.


End file.
